


the first

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Arousal is sparking in the air between them. Ed can barely grasp that this is really happening - he’s going to bed Oswald Cobblepot.A part of Ed can’t help but feel like some sort of conqueror. After all, Oswald has always had a big gathering of men around him, a lot of them suspiciously handsome and broad-shouldered.Yet, Oswald’s never been with someone before.Right?





	the first

Arousal is sparking in the air between them. Ed can barely grasp that this is really happening - he’s going to bed Oswald Cobblepot.

A part of Ed can’t help but feel like some sort of conqueror. After all, Oswald has always had a big gathering of men around him, a lot of them suspiciously handsome and broad-shouldered. 

Yet, Oswald’s never been with someone before.

_Right?_

He kisses Oswald deeply, pressing him firmly into the mattress, that gives in. “So, aren’t you a little scared?” Ed asks once he pulls away, his lips still slightly brushing against Oswald’s. 

Brows furrowing, Oswald asks, “Scared? Of what?”

Ed gives him a knowing smile before pressing another light kiss into the bridge of Oswald’s nose. “It’s alright, no need for false bravery. A lot of people feel intimidated before their first time. Especially, since you’ll be…”

Oswald pushes him off, just a little though, to stare at him with an incredulous look. A constrained smile forms on his lips. “You think...I’m a virgin?”

Ed’s throat feels tight all of a sudden. “Well...you said, you’ve never been in a real relationship before.”

Oswald rolls his eyes, then snorts. “Well, it doesn’t exactly require a proper relationship these days to be intimate with someone, Ed.”

  


A different kind of heat begins to creep up on Ed now, not the pleasant one, that leaves him tingling all over and makes his heart flutter. 

_Jealousy._

“I’ve been sharing my bed with men for _years_ ,” Oswald continues, unfazed by Ed’s unenthusiastic reaction, and with a bit of smugness now seeping into his words. “So, I guess when it comes to _this_ , I actually have a lot more expertise than you.”

Ed inhales sharply, jaw clenching. “So, you had quite a lot of lovers then before me?” He rolls over onto his side, not bothering to hide the pout forming on his mouth. 

Oswald chuckles, reaching to his side to run his knuckles over Ed’s heaving chest. “Well, I don’t know what counts as _quite a lot_ for you?”

Ed’s nostrils flare as he takes another sharp breath. “More than one,” he snaps.

Oswald huffs out a humourless laugh. “ _Goodness_. Well, I had my first experience with some guys back then when I was still Fish’s umbrella boy, if you must know. It was never about courting me, though. They all just wanted...I don’t even know what. Maybe a young thing who was a little doe-eyed and naive and enjoyed being...roughed up a little,” his voice trails off. 

Ed swallows. He _doesn’t_ want to picture Oswald like this. Young and just a tad naive, giving in to some sort of twisted daddy issues.

“So, just some random guys at Fish’s club? That was it?” 

“No, I actually used to be Don Maroni’s favorite boy toy for quite some time, while I was spying for Falcone,” Oswald replies, voice dripping with pride.

Ed’s eyes grow wide and he bolts up into a sitting position. “What?! Boy... _toy_?!”

Oswald smiles smugly, stretching his arms up above his head like a lazy cat. “Well, Ed, it’s not that I had planned it. It just happened, naturally. And please refrain from judging me, but I _had_ to seize that opportunity, as it’s given me a lot more insight I could in return fast forward to Falcone. You surely understand that” Oswald pauses, gazing up at Ed with a bit of eyelash-batting. 

Slumping back onto the mattress next to Oswald, Ed huffs out a quick, “Yeah.”

But then, Oswald continues. “Although, I do have to say that Maroni was quite a generous lover. You know, gifts, fancy dinners... _very_ well-endow-”

“Okay, stop!” Ed hisses, glaring at him from the side. “There’s no need for details.”

It’s too late though. The images have begun creeping into Ed’s mind, filling it with explicit visuals of Oswald, seeming now especially delicate and petite in contrast to a man like Maroni. He sees Maroni mounting Oswald from behind, almost brute in the way he’s manhandling him. And Oswald loving every second of it. Ed can even hear Oswald’s voice, strained and high-pitched.

_“Oh, please, Don Maroni, sir. It feels so good.”_

Ed closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, trying to fight the seething rage blazing up in him.

“But you know, it was just that. Sex. The same with Victor-”

Ed’s eyes fly open. “ _Zsasz_?!”

Giggling, Oswald rolls onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. “If i had known how much fun this is, I would’ve told you all of this sooner,” he drawls before leaning down and pressing a kiss onto Ed’s lips, who keeps his tightly shut for a moment before eventually melting into it, grabbing Oswald’s face almost roughly and kissing back with force, soon dominating their kiss and having Oswald fall back onto the bed and pulling Ed on top of him.

  


Ed still ends up feeling like a conqueror in the end; taking Oswald with deep and slow thrusts, savoring every moment of being buried inside the tight clenching heat of his body, skin tingling from where Oswald’s fingers have dug into it.

But most of all, it’s Oswald’s moans filling the air around them.

_“Oh, Ed.”_

_“Oh god, Ed, please.”_

_“I love you.”_

_  
_

Later on, when they’re snuggled up beneath the covers, content and with warmth still buzzing through them, Oswald suddenly huffs out a breathy laugh.

Behind him, Ed groans softly. “What’s the matter?”

Oswald bites his lip, a grin forming on it. “You really didn’t know about me and Victor?”

Ed feels himself tensing up again, his hold around Oswald tightening slightly.

“No,” he replies.

Oswald chuckles. “Well then, at least now I know, you _really_ weren’t awake inside that block of ic--eEH ED!”

Oswald’s sentence turns into a squeak when Ed begins tackle him, attacking him with a dozen of open-mouthed kisses all over his neck and face.

“You little shit,” Ed growls, but with a grin forming on his lips as he continues to ravish a now giggling Oswald. 


End file.
